


Special Treat

by poutychannie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Ass Play, Chatting & Messaging, Exhibitionism, How Do I Tag, Masturbation, Masturbation on camera, Multi, Muscles, Oil, Public Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams, camboy wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutychannie/pseuds/poutychannie
Summary: Wonho’s viewers caught him on a good night, a really good night.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Special Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting this before I get embarrassed and change my mind. This is filthy, and I’m sorry. It started out and it was just supposed to be him oiling himself up on camera, but then it turned into this. I am like... idk. If y’all want a part two lemme know lol I might have some ideas. 
> 
> Leave kudos and hmu on tumblr: wonhoslittledevil.tumblr.com

Hoseok, or known by his fans as Wonho, flexed his bicep slowly, stroking his fingers delicately over the dip of his muscle. All the camera could see was from his shoulders to his knees. Occasionally, he would sway just right, and the audience went wild for the bulge tenting his spandex shorts. They left little for the imagination, but his fans loved the way they hugged his curves perfectly. 

He smiled as he watched the comments go up quickly, tips pouring in. Lots of thirsty women and even a few men, watching him trace his own skin, paid his rent every month and then some. He very rarely did anything obscene, and he would consider his content very niche but a very very profitable niche. He was one of the biggest cam boys on the site, and women flocked to his streams twice a week to see him put oil all over his muscles. 

He grinned when his next goal had been met, reaching for the bottle of oil just to his left. He wiggled the plastic container for the camera eye, and the tips just kept coming. He poured some oil into his palm, beginning to slowly cover his chest with it. It caught the light beautifully, if he did say so himself—and he did. He knew he looked good, and he thrived on the attention. 

He placed the bottle down, rubbing both hands through the liquid slowly, up over his abs, over his ribs, finally coming to his pecs: his fans’ second favorite spot. He covered them slowly, chest shuttering with breath as he stroked over his nipples delicately. His abs contracted, and he let out a small whimper. The tips spiked again, and he apologized quietly, only to be met with comments like  _ no baby u r perfect _ or  _ don't apologize that was hot af _ . 

He smiled, continuing to fondle his own chest with the oil. Every so often, he would let out little fake moans, pretending he had forgotten where he was, only to grin sadistically at the comments going absolutely batshit over him. The next goal was close to being met already, and he slowly trailed his fingers down to the top of his shorts, tugging at the waistband playfully and making his junk jiggle. He was getting hard, and anyone with working eyes could see it, but that wasn’t the reward. 

No. 

The next reward came seconds after that little display, he repositioned himself again, turning his back to the camera and flexing his ass. He grinned as the fans cheered him in the chat. He stroked his hands over the round cheeks, squeezing gently, just enough to see the softness. For all of the hard muscle he had, his ass still had at least some jiggle to it. He reached his fingers under the cheeks, flicking them up from the bottom and laughing audibly when the comments were filled with flustered keyboard smashes. 

“You’re all so cute,” he told them out loud. “You love the way I tease you.”

The comments went wild again, and he read through the ones that weren’t gibberish. 

_ Peaches537: Yes! So good! _

_ HoneyLove: Yes my king _

_ KweenB5921: Baby I love you _

_ BLB20593: We love you _

“I love you, too.” He said adoringly. 

_ T!tP!cs420: I want you to sit on my face!! _

_ SweetGirl070394: ugh pls let me ride you _

_ WhiPped63836: AHHHH YOU BLESSED MAN _

“I am blessed to have you all,” he told them honestly. 

_ HoneyLove: How are you that ripped but still so sweet??? _

“I’m sweet?” He laughed, tugging down the top of his shorts slowly over the swell of his ass. “Have you tasted me, sweetheart? How do you know I’m sweet?”

More frantic messages popped up. 

“I bet you’re sweet,” he said in a smooth tone. “Would you let me taste you?”

The tips exploded at his words. This was his most profitable stream yet, and he hoped the next one would top it. His popularity has been going up recently, and he knew that couldn't last forever. Right now, it was great. His savings account never looked so good. 

“Alright, I think I’ve teased long enough. You’re all being extra nice to me today, so I’ll be nice, too.” He pulled the top of his shorts down, just under his ass cheeks. He wiggled his hips a bit, showing off his fine, tight, tan buttocks to the camera. The chat cheered, overflowing with praise and enthusiasm. 

He liked being watched, and the praise really drove him further. He knew what they really wanted, and he wanted that, too. 

“I’m feeling adventurous tonight, so I’ll make an offer. Do you guys…” 

The comments exploded. 

“No, no. Wait, I’m not done,” he chuckled. “Would you like me to be a little naughty for you?”

The response was overwhelmingly positive. 

“Any of my long term chat friends will know this, but I’ve never shown my cock before,” he said coolly. “But, if you guys can reach the next goal in 20 minutes, I’ll replace it. Just for tonight. As a special treat.”

At that, the tips came pouring in. The goal was met easily in half the time. 

“Alright, a deal is a deal,” he hummed. “As a thank you for being so generous...”

Hoseok turned back around to face the camera fully, tugging down the front of his spandex to the top of his thighs. His half hard cock made its debut, and he grinned when the comments exploded again. 

“Your comments are so flattering,” he said honestly. “No one has seen my cock in a long time, so trust me when I say you’re all very lucky.”

_ T!tP!cs420: how selfish for you to hide such a nice dick from the world ;) _

He laughed at that comment, “I haven’t been hiding it. It’s just that public nudity is a crime.” 

_ HoneyLove tipped you $200  _

“Wow, HoneyLove, you’re a big spender tonight. Would you like to make a request, my love?” He leaned down just enough that his smile was showing. It was a genuine smile; he really did love this job. 

_ HoneyLove: touch yourself please?  _

“Of course, love. You didn’t have to tip two hundred for that, but I love how generous you are,” he smiled. 

HoneyLove was one of his regulars, the most loyal of his fans. She was always sweet and respectful. He offered her a private session, but she said she’s too shy to speak face-to-face. He had joked that one day he’d get her in a private call, even if her camera was turned off the entire time. Honestly, it wouldn’t have bothered him since he didn’t show his face either, and no matter how loyal and respectful she was, he probably never would show his face, not fully anyway. 

He started a slow, gentle rhythm over his cock with one hand, reading the comments. He thumbed over the tip, biting his lip and letting out a little sigh through his nose. He chuckled at some of the comments. 

“Believe it or not,” he panted out a nervous laugh. “I don’t actually do this too often, even when I’m not on camera.” That was a lie. Sometimes, he’d just do it because he’s bored. Sometimes, he’d do it while watching other cam stars. Sometimes, he’d do it in front of his camera setup, and pretend it was turned on, like the exhibitionist he is. He did it a healthy amount, but the part about no one else seeing his cock for a long time was definitely true. He couldn’t tell how long it had been since he’d had sex. 

_ KweenB5921: you don’t like sex? _

“Not that I don’t like it,” he hummed as he picked up the pace just a bit, fully hard now. He spread precum himself. “Ah… fuck. I-I just uhm… I’m a little shy, I guess.”

A lot of comments went by saying how cute he is, how sweet the sentiment was, and marveling at how brave he is for camming. 

“Brave?” He laughed. “I don’t think that’s the right word. That’s for firefighters and superheroes.” He paused his thought to groan a bit as he squeezed himself. “I like being watched, but like I said, I'm shy.”

The chat continued, but he felt himself skimming them as he started to focus more on the movements of his hand. 

“Do you guys have any questions? I don’t think I talk about sex much with you guys,” he hummed lazily, slowly and easily working himself up. “I’m an open book.”

_ HoneyLove: dom or a sub? _

“I’m a switch,” he panted simply. 

_ BLB20593: boys or girls? _

“I like everyone,” he hummed. 

_ KweenB5921: top or bottom? _

He smiled, “I’m versatile.”

_ BLB20593: have you given a blowjob? _

_ KweenB5921: do you eat ass? _

He huffed and grunted for a second. “I- huh… I have given a blowjob, and I’m pretty good at it. I’ve never eaten ass, but I’m open to it.”

_ HoneyLove: is it too late for a private session? _

“Never too late for you, HoneyLove,” he huffed a laugh. “I told you I’d get you in a private chat room one day.”

He started to zone out again as he scanned the chat. He felt the tension in his gut building and twisting. “Fuck, you make me so hot. Wanna come.”

The comments went wild with dirty talk. One comment in particular called him baby boy, and his hips stuttered as it caught his eye. 

“Can I come for you?”

The comments were overwhelming, flying by too fast for his bleary eyes to read. 

“Fuck, okay, coming,” he moaned and huffed in short breaths. His voice became a long, drawn out whine as his hips fucked into his hand quickly and unevenly. “I’m coming. Want you to take all of it.”

With a few more sloppy thrusts, he came heavy, spurting onto his desk a foot away, in front of him. 

“Fuck!” He groaned loudly, still milking out the last of his orgasm. His knees felt weak. “I’ve never come that hard before. You’re so hot, oh shit.”

The comments were going nuts, saying he’s the sexiest, the greatest, the hottest, the neediest, etc etc. 

“Thank you for letting me come for you,” he smiled dreamily into the camera, his whole body begging to fall slack. “I think that ends the stream for tonight. I’ll see you all in a few days for our regular muscle show, okay? Don't get dependent on my dick,” he chuckled. “I love you guys. Have a good night,” he hummed. “See you in your dreams.”

He ended the stream, double checking that it was off before pulling his desk chair over and falling into it with a sigh. “Fuck…” he whispered. 

He took a moment to slump into the chair and relax, playing absently with his nipples as he caught his breath. He regained his strength after a few minutes, and he decided he wasn’t done for the night. He kicked off his spandex under the desk, pulling up his private messages to HoneyLove. 

_ Wonho: hey sweetheart, you ready to have some private fun? _

_ HoneyLove: I’m ready for you :) _

_ Wonho has invited HoneyLove to a private session.  _


End file.
